In Love and War
by Naty L. Potter
Summary: RA sexto livro (E se Harry e Ginny não tivessem terminado) / Uma conversa Harry e Gina sobre a guerra e o namoro deles.


**Título:** In Love and War.  
**Autor:** Naty L. Potter.  
**Beta:** Teka.  
**Categoria:** What if, EdP - V Mini-Challenge HG do 6V, projeto what if do 6V, projeto I know do 6V - Romance, Angst.  
**Advertências:** Nenhuma.  
**Classificação:** PG.  
**Capítulos:** One-Shot.  
**Completa:** Sim.  
**Resumo:** Uma conversa Harry e Gina sobre a guerra e o namoro deles. Lembrem-se: a fic é WHAT IF!  
**Notas:** Baseada em certos temas, ítens e etc pelos projetos. Listinha abaixo:  
**Projeto What If:** E se Harry e Ginny não tivessem terminado após a morte de Dumbledore.  
**Projeto I Know:** Tema: Um ano de... Ítem: Flagra.  
**Mini-Challenge:** Beaseada no trecho:  
"- Sabe de uma coisa? Estamos todos desamparados.  
- Sim.  
- Todos. Desamparados.  
- Sim. Mas eu te amo." A Moça da Cicatriz no Queixo - Eduardo Galeano

* * *

Já fazia quase meia hora que Gina vagava pelo castelo procurando por Harry, e estava quase desistindo. Ele não estava em lugar nenhum, nem no lago, ou na sala comunal, ou sequer no campo de quadribol. Como última opção, Gina caminhou até o sétimo andar para procurá-lo na sala precisa.

Parou em frente ao local aonde deveria estar a porta e resolveu pensar. Onde ele estaria? Quer dizer, que local ele havia imaginado daquela vez?

Não foi preciso pensar muito, pois uma porta logo surgiu à sua frente e Harry saiu de lá, a cabeça baixa e parecendo meio avoado. Quando percebeu que Gina estava em sua frente, ele arregalou um pouco os olhos, como se tivesse sigo pego no flagra fazendo algo errado, mas logo relaxou os ombros e expirou longamente.

— Hey, Gin. — Ele disse lhe dando um selinho. — Estava indo te procurar.

— O que você estava fazendo? — Ela perguntou enquanto cruzava os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, não contente com o beijo simples.

— Nada. — Ele respondeu casualmente, sem olhá-la nos olhos.

— Harry. — A palavra saiu com o tom que ela queria: deixando claro que ela sabia que tinha acontecido algo e que não ia desistir até ele contar.

— Eu só estava pensando. — Ele disse derrotado, após um suspiro. — Estou preocupado.

O olhar dele parecia absurdamente triste e uma de suas mãos brincava distraidamente com uma mecha do cabelo dela. Gina sabia o que o estava deixando daquele jeito.

— Eu sei. — Ela mudou os braços de lugar abraçando-o pela cintura e colocou a cabeça no peito dele. — Mas ficar pensando nisso não vai ajudar em nada.

— Ainda não acabou, Gin. — Ele disse apoiando o queixo no topo da cabeça dela, os dedos ainda enlaçados em seus cabelos. — Eu... ainda faltam coisas pra fazer.

Aquele era um assunto delicado entre eles. Harry optara por não contar as coisas que ele, Rony e Hermione vinham fazendo para Gina, e ela decidiu que não iria perguntar, ou comentar. Eles já tinham problemas demais pra se preocupar com aquilo.

— Vai dar tudo certo, ainda temos tempo.

— Quanto tempo? — Ele perguntou, a voz beirando o desespero. — Você não sabe, Gina, ninguém sabe. Voldemort pode estar na porta do castelo agora mesmo, pronto para entrar.

Ela afastou-se dele e fez leves carinhos em seu rosto.

— E aí todo mundo do castelo se juntaria pra lutar contra ele e quem mais viesse junto. Não está tudo sobre você, Harry, têm mais ombros pra carregar esse peso.

Ele virou um pouco o rosto e beijou levemente a palma da mão dela que estava em sua bochecha.

— Não quero que ninguém se machuque.

— Caso isso aconteça, não será você a pessoa que machucou. A culpa não é sua, Harry, você é só uma vítima.

— Brilhante. — Ele disse sarcástico. — Você não entende Gina. Ele não pode vir antes de terminarmos o que Dumbledore mandou. Estaremos completamente perdidos.

— Não se preocupe com isso antes de acontecer, é apenas uma dor de cabeça a mais.

Ele enterrou a cabeça no pescoço dela e lá ficou por vários minutos, apenas respirando o aroma floral de Gina.

— Não aguento mais isso. Era por isso que eu não queria voltar pra Hogwarts, eu cansei de ficar dando olhares confiantes, de dizer que vamos vencer. Eu estou apavorado Gina, completamente.

— Todos nós estamos. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Você não está sozinho, bem como eu te disse agora há pouco. — Ele a apertou contra si e ela respirou fundo. — E eu amo você.

Alguns minutos de silêncio seguiram-se a essa declaração de Gina. Já fazia um tempo que ela tinha aquela certeza, mas havia segurado pra si mesma. Não queria pressionar Harry a dizer nada, tampouco deixá-lo desconfortável; porém, naquele momento, ela dissera com o único intuito de deixá-lo saber que ela estaria com ele independente das circunstâncias.

— Sabe, eu cheguei a pensar em terminar com você depois que Dumbledore... morreu. — A voz dele saiu abafada pela pele dela e apesar do arrepio que isso lhe causou, ela só conseguiu petrificar perante as palavras dele. — É perigoso demais estar comigo, você sabe. E eu não sei se você tem noção de como eu tenho medo de que algo te aconteça. — Separando-se dela ele segurou seu rosto entre as duas mãos e olhou-a nos olhos. — Mas apesar de tudo, estou feliz que não terminei. Também amo você, Gina.

Ela permitiu-se liberar o ar que nem percebera estar segurando, e sorriu levemente. Ele aproximou os lábios dos dela e roçou levemente. Um calafrio percorreu o corpo de ambos, desprendendo-se do ponto em que eles minimamente se conectavam. Não demorou muito para que Harry pressionasse mais os lábios e a beijasse verdadeiramente, aproximando mais os corpos. Foi um beijo calmo e vagaroso, apenas pra atestar a presença um do outro.

Quando eles se separaram as respirações estavam levemente aceleradas e os lábios avermelhados.

— Você sabe que dia é hoje? — Harry perguntou colando a testa na dela.

Ela apenas mordeu o lábio inferior, crente que o _seu_ conhecimento sobre aquele dia era diferente do de Harry. Isso apenas o fez sorrir largamente, perdendo um pouco da expressão preocupada que ele carregava.

— Hoje é o dia que vou fazer o que você vem me pedindo: esquecer a guerra por um momento. Ainda estou com a perna machucada e não poderia sair atrás de nenhuma... de nada no momento. — ele viu um pequeno brilho de desapontamento passar pelos olhos dela, misturado com um de felicidade, e completou: — Claro que ser o nosso aniversário influencia muito nisso.

A ruiva juntou os lábios nos dele e beijou-o intensamente, feliz por ele ter lembrado.

— Não tem problema se você tiver algo pra fazer.

— Mas eu não _quero_ fazer.

Ela entrelaçou a mão na dele e juntos seguiram para os jardins onde poderiam comemorar um ano de namoro, esquecendo-se momentaneamente que o mundo bruxo estava em guerra.

Afinal, eles estavam juntos.


End file.
